


The first time Ryu told Hayato "I love you"

by Sibylblack



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylblack/pseuds/Sibylblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryu never tells him and Hayato never complains. But there's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time Ryu told Hayato "I love you"

Ryu closed his eyes. It was unwise, it was a very dumb move, but he couldn't part from him. From Hayato. From the eighteen year old boy who was affectionately kissing his earlobe, muttering sweet nonsense in his ear. Normally Hayato was anything but the sweet, thoughtful type. When he and Ryu were alone, however, he'd occasionally feel like showering him with attention and he'd become like this. Tender. Attentive. 

"Hayato, I told you, my mom could come upstairs and hear something..." muttered Ryu reluctantly, not really wanting to part from the other.

"Relax, Ryu... the door's locked and we can always tell it was the TV..." whispered Hayato very convincingly in his ear.

Hayato had always been like that, rash, passionate, impulsive. Ryu still didn't know why they'd become friends so easily, as he was totally different from him. 

"And you think she's not going to ask why the door was locked?" Ryu rolled his eyes and for a moment forgot all about Hayato's lips and tongue, thinking it was definitely a bad idea to stay inside with someone as horny as him. "Let's go play pool."

"Don't wanna!" Hayato protested by pushing Ryu back down. "Just shut up and enjoy it." he muttered, but Ryu couldn't. He kept thinking they were going to be interrupted soon by his mother... and he couldn't open the door with a boner to ask her what she wanted. 

"You think... the others... understood?" he managed to ask, while Hayato was busy unbuttoning his shirt. "About us?"

"No way, they're too dumb. Especially Tsucchi." replied the other, leaving soft, warm kisses on Ryu's chest. 

"I don't think so... Take looked... like he knew... when you said you were busy today..." Ryu closed his mouth or he would let out a loud moan and he didn't want to give Hayato the satisfaction just yet. They'd barely get started. 

"He doesn't know a thing and what if he knew? I'd still want to be with you... even if the whole world knew..." There he went again, saying sweet, corny stuff. Ryu would have mocked him, but he found he didn't care about his mother or their friend's opinion anymore and only wanted Hayato to go on. "Hayato..." he whispered his name over and over again, as the temperature in the room seemed to increase and he got rid of his clothes as soon as possible. 

It wasn't the first time they made love, but it had been awhile and Ryu, after, kept telling himself it must have been because of his impatience that the words just slipped. "Hayato... I love you..."

Hayato froze, looking up. "What... did you just say?"

It wasn't the first time they made love, but it was the first time Ryu uttered those words. He stilled, looking regretful. "Nothing... go on, why did you stop?" he ordered, glaring at him.

"You said..." Hayato seemed shocked. Ryu could see why. Hayato had told him several times that he loved him, but Ryu had never even come close. Ryu had always been good with facts, not with words. Ryu didn't even like words very much. They always ruined everything, just like they'd ruined his and Hayato's love-making right then. 

"I know what I said, you know it too, so will you keep going?" Ryu snapped, annoyed. He was getting more and more embarrassed as seconds went by. He could feel his cheeks burn and he never blushed. 

Hayato seemed to understand and smiled, before lowering himself on Ryu once again and kissing him sloppily on the mouth. "I heard it... I knew you'd tell me soon..."

"Shut up."

"I knew you loved me from the first moment you laid your eyes on me."

"Shut up. I hated you when I met you."

"I always knew!" Hayato laughed softly, ignoring Ryu's whispers, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "Don't play cool, Odagiri. I always knew!"

Ryu thought Hayato was getting too full of himself, but he didn't mind. He was feeling on seventh heaven and he closed his eyes, bit his lip, suppressing a scream. 

Later, they lay in bed, panting. Ryu was staring at the ceiling, trying to regain his composure. He was the first to speak. "Hayato."

He felt the other shift, beside him. "Hmm?"

"Don't get used to it." he smiled and kissed him on the lips before he had time to complain.


End file.
